Christmas Memories
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.


Jaden was spending Christmas Eve alone in the Slifer Red dorm. He was busy decorating his room with decorations. Even though he was such a loner at 18 years old, he still loves Christmas. "There we go, guys. I've done it." said Jaden, smiling at the little Christmas tree that he made by himself.

_"Kuri."_ said Winged Kuriboh.

"Oh, hey, Winged Kuriboh. What is it, pal?" asked Jaden. Winged Kuriboh told him to go outside because apparently he sees something.

"Alright. Just give me a second and get my uniform." said Jaden. He put on his Slifer Red uniform and followed the Duel Monster spirit. A few minutes later, they got to the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Why are we here, Winged Kuriboh?" asked Jaden.

_"Kuri."_ said Winged Kuriboh. Then he phased in one of the rooms in the Ra Yellow dorm. Jaden followed him and opened the door.

"Man, they could really turn on the heat in here. Wait a minute, this room's empty, Winged Kuriboh. What exactly are you trying to tell me?" said Jaden. Winged Kuriboh started talking to Jaden in his little language that someone doesn't celebrate Christmas.

"Are you also telling me that the someone that doesn't celebrate Christmas is from this dorm?" Winged Kuriboh nodded.

"Well, we better find him." said Jaden. Winged Kuriboh led the way with Jaden in pursuit out of the dorm room.

_"Kuri."_ Winged Kuriboh said as it pointed at a lone figure by the lake trying to keep himself warm. Jaden walked up closer to him.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" asked Jaden. Dimitri turned around and saw Jaden.

"Getting some fresh air. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where you were."

"Why?"

"Well, shouldn't you be with the others inside the school having some Christmas fun instead of being out here freezing your butt off?" The copycat was quiet for a moment.

"Well?" asked Jaden.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." said Dimitri.

"What? Why not?"

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would if you would just tell me. Come on, let's go to my dorm room and we'll talk about it there." The 2 boys walked back to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden was making hot chocolate from cocoa mix he got from Syrus for Christmas. When it was done, he put it into 2 coffee mugs. Then he went back to the bedroom to find Dimitri sitting on his bed.<p>

"I made some hot chocolate." said Jaden as he handed a cup to Dimitri.

"Thank you." he said as he accepted the cup and took a sip. Jaden took a sip as well.

"So, tell me why don't you celebrate Christmas?" asked Jaden.

"I had a really complicated childhood, Jaden. My parents were never around to spend time with me." said Dimitri.

"Well, looks like we have something in common, then."

"And what does that mean?"

"My parents are never with me, either. They're always on business trips or something."

"But my parents are not like yours, Jaden. They're not loving, or they never take care of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"My parents... well, they're dead. A long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." said Jaden.

_"Kuri." _Winged Kuriboh also felt sorry.

"So, how come you don't celebrate Christmas then?" asked Jaden.

"I don't celebrate Christmas because my parents died on Christmas Eve a long time ago. I go into mourning every year and don't get any Christmas presents."

"I'm double sorry to hear that." said Jaden. And without thinking, he gave the copycat duelist a slight hug.

"Well, I should probably get back to my dorm and get some sleep." said Dimitri.

"No! You could freeze to death out there. The heat in the Ra Yellow dorm is not working. You should just spend the night here with me." said Jaden.

"You sure you won't mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Well, you can sleep in Syrus's old bed if you want."

"Okay." And with that said, he went up to bed and went into sleep. Jaden then exited the room and went into the kitchen and grabbed the Christmas present he was hiding.

_"Kuri?" _asked Winged Kuriboh.

"It's a last-minute gift for our little guest. I'm just going to put it under the tree. And then, we can get into bed." said Jaden. He put the gift under the tree and then went into bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jaden woke up and saw gifts under the tree.<p>

_"It's Christmas morning." _said Jaden. He started opening up his presents that he got from Santa Claus and all his friends. After he was done, he looked up and saw Dimitri still sleeping. Jaden went up to the bed and gently shook him awake.

"What?" asked Dimitri.

"It's morning, silly." said Jaden.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." said Dimitri. Jaden got down and looked at all the presents. Dimitri then got down. He then saw one present under the tree that was not opened.

"Jaden, you missed one."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I see a present that's not opened."

"Well, that's for you." said Jaden.

"For... me?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes. You said you never had any Christmas presents when you were younger. So, I got you a little something to get you in the spirit of Christmas." said Jaden. Dimitri took the present from under the tree, sat down beside Jaden on the bed, and slowly began to open it. It was a little box. He opened the box and saw a bunch of Duel Monsters cards.

"My own deck." whispered Dimitri.

"Yeah. It's just so you don't copy from other people anymore. Maybe later, we can test it out. I actually spent a lot of money to get all of those cards from the card shop." said Jaden.

"Thank you, Jaden. This is actually the greatest gift anyone ever got for me." said Dimitri.

"You're welcome." said Jaden. Dimitri then gave Jaden a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Jaden."

"Merry Christmas, Dimitri."


End file.
